


In The Kind Of World Where We Belong

by quirkybookworm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claudia Stilinski Feels, F/M, Miscarriage, Polygamy, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkybookworm/pseuds/quirkybookworm
Summary: Stiles is 19 when he gets married.Stiles is 23 when he gets married for the second time.Stiles is 29 when he gets married for the third time.He never gets divorced.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Kate Argent/Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Kudos: 10





	In The Kind Of World Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Title is referencing the TV series "Big Love" by using lyrics from their theme song (hello, beach boys!)
> 
> This work is my own, the characters are not, blah blah blah.

Before Stiles is even born, he is loved. 

His parents try to have him for months, and months, and then years, and then his mother is diagnosed with low egg quality. There’s nothing the doctors can do, but they keep trying, anyway.   
He’s conceived after five long years of trying, and he’ll be his mother’s only child. She feels his kicks and, even when they wake her in the night, she’s grateful for him. In the early days, before they learn that he is a he, she prays to God that he will be a boy. So, that life is easier for him. So, that he’ll have the chance that most women in their community never do -- that she never did. 

***

Stiles is still a baby, barely 5 months; eyes wide, and full of innocence. He’s being bounced on his mother’s knee, tiny little fingers reaching for the long strands of her hair. His father is walking towards them, holding a blue bundle in his arms. He’s leaning down, a bright smile on his face, tears in eyes, as he holds the little bundle close to Stiles, and says words that Stiles won’t fully comprehend for years, and years. 

“Stiles, this is your baby brother. His name is Scott, and you two are going to be the best of friends.” 

It’s funny how moments that we don’t even remember can shape us.

***

Stiles is wearing just his diaper, chunky thighs rubbing together as he waddles around. Scott isn’t quite walking, yet, so Stiles makes sure to get into enough trouble for both of them. 

Mother Claudia herds him into the bathroom, carrying Scott on her hip. She gets them both out of their diapers, and into the bath. There's the sound of joyfully screeching small children as they splash around; Stiles creates a hodgepodge of alphabet letters on the bathroom wall that doesn’t mean anything, and Scott makes a game out of throwing his rubber duck out of the bath and fussing until Mother Claudia gets it for him. 

After they’re out of the bath, their dad is sweeping him up into his arms, covering his face with loud kisses, and then he’s carrying him into the living room while Mother Claudia carries Scott. Mother Melissa is sitting on the couch with a smile on her face as Stiles squirms out of his father’s grip, and toddles over to her. She picks him up, places more kisses on his cheeks, and then sits him on her lap. 

His dad is talking again; it’s more words he doesn’t understand, his vocabulary is currently limited to a handful of one syllable words, “You boys are going to be big brothers!” 

***

For a while, that’s all anyone seems to talk about; new baby this, and new baby that. 

Mother Melissa is home more, and she stays in the bathroom a lot. Mother Claudia explains, in the soft way that only mothers can, that her tummy is just upset, but she’ll be fine. She says it’s all part of God’s plan. 

Then, one late Tuesday afternoon, Stiles wakes up from his afternoon nap early. He grips the railing of his crib with his chubby little fingers like he has a dozen times before, and climbs out of his crib with sliding feet, and gurgling noises. Scott’s awake, now, and looking at him through the slats of his own crib, but this is a skill that he won’t master for a while, so he just watches with rapt interest. 

Stiles just toddles about their room, at first, but then he hears noises coming from the living room, and he waddles over on short little legs to the entrance of their room. He grabs onto the already ajar door, and pulls it farther open. 

Mother Melissa, and Mother Claudia, are sitting on the couch. Both of their faces are red, and they’re both crying, but Mother Melissa’s crying is far worse. Mother Claudia is rubbing her back, whispering in her ear just like she does for Stiles when he’s upset. 

There will be more times like this in the future: sometimes Mother Melissa comforting Mother Claudia, other times it’s Mother Claudia comforting Mother Melissa. When Stiles gets older, they’ll move to one of the bedrooms so he and Scott don’t see, but they always know. It’s hard not to feel the heavy blanket of sadness that covers the house on those days. 

‘Miscarriages’, he’ll learn when he’s much, much, older. 

After that, they don’t talk about the new baby. 

***

Stiles and Scott are three. They’re playing superheros in the living room; Stiles is Batman, and Scott is Robin, because he's the littlest and that's only fair. Mothers are cooking dinner, and every once in a while Stiles will catch a glimpse of their long skirts passing by the archway that leads into the kitchen -- Stiles thinks they kind of look like capes. 

His dad comes home early, and the boys put their game on hold to greet him with hugs and kisses. His beard has grown out a little since it got colder outside, but he's still daddy. 

They're still small enough, and daddy is still strong enough, to carry them both at the same time as he walks toward the kitchen. 

He kisses Mother Melissa, and then Mother Claudia. 

This is all Stiles knows, and it’s safe, and warm, and it’s home.

***

Tonight, Stiles and Scott are both tired. They went to the zoo, and missed their naps, and once naps are missed -- the day goes to Hell in a handbasket. Mother Claudia and daddy said goodnight earlier. Some nights Mother Claudia does their bedtime routine - they rotate every night, except for when Melissa gets stuck at the hospital - but tonight it’s Mother Melissa’s turn. And, Mother Melissa is warm, and cozy, and the boys are each curled up into one of her sides. Stiles scratches at his stomach while Mother Melissa reads, 

“I’ll love you forever,” as she kisses the top of Stiles’ forehead  
“I’ll like you for always,” as she kisses the top of Scott’s head  
“As long as I’m living, my babies you’ll be.”

***

Stiles is 5 the first time he hears the word, ‘polygamy’. Or, well, it’s the first time he notices it. It’s the first time he realizes that his family is different enough to require a special vocabulary. It’s coming from the mouth of his Sunday school teacher as she speaks about the prophet. She says that polygamy is when one man marries multiple women, and she says it’s the way you get to Heaven, and when you do get to Heaven, all your wives will be there with you. Stiles asks what happens if you only marry one wife, and the Sunday school teacher tells him that’s sin, and he and his one wife won’t get to go to Heaven. And, he doesn’t want to do that to his wife, does he? He doesn’t want his dad, his moms, and Scott to be in Heaven without him, does he? 

A few weeks later, right before Stiles and Scott start school, their parents sit them down for a talk. 

“You guys know how you have two moms, right?” Their dad asks, and they nod. Of course they know. 

“And, you know that a lot of other kids, most other kids, only have one mom, right?” 

Stiles shrugs. He knew all the kids on TV only had one mom, but he thought that was only in TV world -- like super powers. 

“Well, they do, and some of them have a problem with the fact that you boys are lucky enough to have two.” His dad says, 

“And, so, you boys can’t tell anyone you have two moms. Or, that you’re brothers. Okay?” Mother Melissa says. 

“If someone asks, then you two are just friends, and Mother Melissa and Scott are just living here for a while.”   
“Do we have to leave?” Scott asks, and then their dad is scooping him into his lap,

“No, never. You never have to leave, you or your mom. You’re family, we all know we’re a family, it’s just that other people are too judgemental to understand that.” 

Stiles would never fully understand what that was like for Scott -- to have to deny who his dad was, to be denied by his dad, to carry his mom’s maiden name instead of Stilinski, because Stiles was the child of the first wife, and that came with privileges that Scott didn’t get to have. And, so, Stiles would see the look of hurt on Scott’s face when their dad introduced them as, “My son Stiles, and his friend, Scott.’ and could practically feel the rage radiating off of him when some kid in first grade decided to call him a ‘bastard’ and he hadn’t been able to defend himself, but he’d never really understand it, because he’d never have to go through it. 

After that, the conversation with their Sunday school teacher and the conversation with their parents, it’s not suddenly weird. His dad is still his dad, and his moms are still his moms. But, there’s an awareness to it, now, that not everyone has more than one mom. He notices how the other kids in his kindergarten class talk about their mom, their only mom, and he feels kind of bad for them, because they don’t get to be in a mommy sandwich when they’re sad.

***

Stiles’ dad is a cop, and that means that he’s a superhero for real. He catches bad guys, and saves the day. He tells Stiles and Scott about it, sometimes, and Stiles tells his dad that he wants to be a cop someday, too. 

And, then, his dad gets hurt, and his job isn’t just cool stories, anymore. 

His moms won’t tell him what happened, other than that dad got hurt at work, but they end up in the ER waiting room. Momma Melissa is at the front desk, trying to get information, because she works here. And, Momma Claudia is sitting in one of the tiny waiting room chairs with both Scott and Stiles on her lap, wrapping her arms around them both. 

Eventually, Momma Melissa comes back, and she’s saying something about surgery, and they’ll know more soon, and then she’s hugging Momma Claudia, and even though it’s scary, and even though Stiles is worried about his dad, his moms are there and that makes him feel safe. 

His dad is okay. Thank God. 

The night he comes home from the hospital, he sleeps in the living room - something about his shoulder hurting too much, Momma Melissa had said - and Stiles wanders out to the kitchen late that night. He finds his dad propped up on the couch, with Momma Melissa curled up on one side, and Momma Claudia curled up on the other -- he figures that maybe if his moms can make him feel safe then they can make his dad feel safe, too. 

***

Stiles is seven when he meets Lydia Martin.

Her family moves to Beacon Hills over the summer, and she starts school in the fall. Stiles thinks he’s never seen a girl as pretty as she is. 

She’s playing with the popular kids at recess by her second day, and Stiles definitely isn’t one of them, so he hangs back, and waits for little moments when they’re not around; to give her his pencil, to share his cookie at snack time, or to give her the good glue stick in art class. 

Scott, the jerk, rats him out to their moms, and Stiles swears he’s gonna break the arm off of his G.I. Joe. 

“Stiles! That’s so sweet of you,” Mother Melissa is cooing -- cooing! Stiles isn’t a baby to be coo’d at, he’s 7, for crying out loud, that’s practically double digits. 

They tell his dad, too, of course, and all he really says at dinner is, “Is she part of the church?” 

Stiles hunches his shoulders, and shakes his head. His dad just kind of huffs, and then Mother Claudia is saying, “Noah, he’s 7. Don’t worry about it, it’s just a crush.”

Stiles would learn, later, that the reason why his dad was so upset was that Stiles wasn’t supposed to date, or even be interested in, anyone who wasn’t going to follow the principle. And, while 7 might be extremely young by American standards, plenty of kids from polygamous families were married by 12 or 13. 

While Stiles would continue to crush on Lydia, he wouldn’t bring her up again. 

***

Stiles is eight when Mother Claudia gets sick. He doesn’t even notice, at first. No one does. It’s little things like when she wakes up in the middle of the night and thinks it’s morning and that it’s time to cook breakfast, or when she starts obsessively cleaning. And, all of them are too caught up in work, and school, and lacrosse, to notice just how bad she’s getting. 

When they finally do notice, they feel terrible. To know that she’s been going through this all this time without help from any of them, is heartbreaking. It makes Stiles feel like the worst son, ever. 

Mother Melissa is a nurse, and she’s able to tell Mother Claudia, and their dad, all about what to expect. She’s able to help in ways that no one else can. Sometimes Stiles hears her and Mother Claudia up talking early in the morning, after dads left for work but before he and Scott leave for school, and they talk about how the boys are going to need Mother Melissa. Stiles thinks he needs them both. 

***

On Tuesdays, they play board games. 

It’s Momma Melissa’s night off, and his dad always makes sure to be home in time to play. Everyone is so busy, it seems, and so Tuesday night is one of the few times that they all get to just hang out together. 

Mother Claudia is doing okay, but Stiles is always thinking about it, and Tuesday nights are the one night a week when everything feels normal again. 

Tonight, they’re playing Clue. Which is, perhaps, unfair as their dad is, basically, an actual detective, but it’s still fun. And, at least, it doesn’t result in as much yelling as Monopoly does.

No one ends up winning, because Scott messed up setting up the game, but they all end up laughing, and Stiles loves his family. 

***

Stiles is 10 when the raids start. Apparently, in some cult in Utah, other polygamists were doing bad things, and so the government thinks that that must mean that Stiles’ church, and the people who attend, are also doing bad things. 

He sees how stressed out it makes his dad. His dad is a cop, after all, and if anyone found out that they were polygamists then his dad could lose his job. Heck, his dad could get sent to jail. He's watched as other polygamist dads get carted away in handcuffs. He can also see how stressed out that it makes his moms, and he knows that they’ve watched that, too. Sometimes, he’ll hear all three of his parents up in the wee hours of the morning talking in the kitchen. They talk about scary things, things Stiles wished he hadn't heard; how many kids they’d taken away from other sects, how many fathers were in jail, and what were they going to do if they got outed? 

Every time Stiles went to church, it felt like there was another family missing. Most of the time, they came back, but sometimes they didn’t. Even when they did, it was with tear filled eyes, and stories of being in foster care. 

Stiles spent every minute scared, and so did Scott. And, for the first time since they were toddlers, they started sharing beds again -- afraid the other one would be ripped away in the night. 

***

Once the dust settles, and the raids stop, things don’t get better. They stay at a plateau. 

The threat of being caught is still there, has always been there, and will likely always be there. They can’t ever forget about the reality of it -- it’s laced into every conversation they have with their friends, it’s evident in the lack of real family photos they have. It echoes at the dinner table that’s never had a guest that’s not in the church, because it’s not worth the unnecessary risk. 

Mother Claudia is worsening faster, now. She’s stopped eating, mostly. She’s angry more often than she used to be -- it causes fights between everyone. They all understand that it’s not really her, but it doesn’t make getting yelled at any easier. 

She doesn’t sleep anymore, it seems. She slowly starts losing her ability to speak, and even Stiles knows that’s a bad sign. He’s 11 the last time that his Mom says his name. 

***

The funeral is probably the worst day of Stiles’ life. 

His dad is a mess, and Momma Melissa can’t comfort him. Scott can’t comfort Stiles, and it all just feels wrong. In the eulogy, they talk about the love his parent’s had, how Melissa living with them was a blessing in disguise, and they don’t talk about how Scott lost his mom, too, or how Melissa lost her sister wife, or how fucking utterly unfair the whole situation is. 

It makes Stiles so angry. He gets it. He gets why his mother was yelling, and screaming, because that’s exactly what he wants to do, too. He just can’t. He feels like he doesn’t have the energy to do it. 

He and Scott go to the lacrosse field after the funeral. They rode their bikes in their tuxes, and that’s ridiculous but they don’t care, anymore. For a long time, they just sit. There aren’t words for something like this. This is too great, too awful, to put into words. Words won’t do anything to heal their wounds. 

As they’re leaving, Scott says, “My mom is your mom, too.” 

***

Their house feels wrong, afterwards. 

It’s too quiet. It’s too empty. 

There’s no family board game nights, or taking turns with Mother Claudia and Mother Melissa for homework help. It’s suddenly all his dad and Mother Melissa. They’re good at it, too, but it’s not the same. 

Mother Melissa can bake cookies that will make your mouth water, but she doesn’t hum hymns while she does it. His dad can teach him math problems, but he doesn’t make up silly riddles to help him remember. 

Stiles can’t imagine how empty it would feel without one of them. 

***

It’s a hot day in July, the boys are less than two months away from entering high school, and they’re decked out in their tuxes, again. 

Mother Melissa and their dad are getting married today. Well, officially. They’ve been married in the church’s eyes for years, but this way -- everyone else will leave them alone. 

It’s a small outdoor ceremony. There’s a couple of church friends, but mostly non-polygamists they know from their regular life. 

A few people ask Stiles if he’s okay with it. He has been since he was born. Nothing really changes after the ceremony except that Scott is finally a Stilinski, and people can finally stop asking them what’s going on with their parents. 

As he watches his parents say their vows, Stiles knows he only wants to do this once. Polygamy isn’t for him. He might be 14, but he knows that much. Hell, he isn’t exactly good with girls, now — why would that change with women? 

It was more than that, though. He saw how much simpler it was now with just his dad and Melissa — no rotating schedules, no awkward moments as they said goodbyes, and his dad just seemed less stressed. Stiles would be less stressed if he was no longer worried about imprisonment, too. 

There were good parts about the lifestyle, too, but seeing the negatives were easier. He missed his childish outlook of momma sandwiches, and being too ignorant to recognize his father’s stress. 

***

Three months after Mother Melissa and his dad get legally married, they sit him and Scott down for a talk. 

It’s blunt and jarring when his dad says, “I’m courting.” 

Courting in the church, basically, means ‘I’m pretty much married’. In his church, a woman gets a name from the Lord, and then pursues that man for marriage. The guy can say ‘no’, but it’s seen as disobeying the Lord, and can sometimes get a family excommunicated from the church. 

“Who?” Scott asks. 

“Her name is Kate.” Their dad says, “Kate Argent.” 

“How old is she?” Stiles asks, because sometimes new wives have just turned 18, and he doesn’t particularly want a step mom that’s three years older than him. 

“She’s in her 30s.” He says, “She’s a first generation.” 

First generation means ‘just joined the church’. It’s different enough to be special. The church doesn’t get very many new members, especially ones that are young women of marrying age. 

It kind of sucks, Stiles thinks, but he doesn’t say anything. It’s not the worst, but he was liking the normalcy of having one mom, and not hiding everything. Mother Melissa looks upset, but like she’s trying not to, and Stiles knows it’s worse for her -- Mother Melissa and Mother Claudia were the exception, not the rule. Not all Mothers get along that well. 

***

Stiles has never really seen his dad court anyone before, so it’s weird. What’s even weirder is that Scott starts dating Kate’s niece. 

The girl’s name is Allison. She started attending their school two days after his dad told them he was courting Kate. She’s not in the church, but she’s close enough to her aunt to know about it, and Stiles gets it -- it must be nice for Scott to have someone he can talk to about it all. 

Scott turns into a puppy, and it’s the happiest Stiles has seen him since Mother Claudia’s death. It’s vaguely adorable, and also gross, and mostly it kinda sucks for him. Everyone has somebody but him. 

They keep it a secret for a while, but eventually it slips out at dinner. His dad is furious. It could jeopardize his courtship with Kate, and the church’s approval of their relationship. 

“You’re not allowed to see her again, Scott.” His dad says, from his place at the head of the dinner table, “Do you understand?”

“No, I don’t! I don’t understand!” Scott says, volume rising, “Even if it wasn’t Allison, I don't ever want to live like this!” 

“Scott!” Mother Melissa says, “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I do!” Scott says, “I don’t want to live in secret for my whole life. I don’t want my kid to get called a ‘bastard’ because he can’t tell anyone who his father is, and I don’t want to worry about getting arrested. I don’t want this.”

And, Stiles gets it. He does. Yeah, the idea of two wives is great, until it’s real. Until you’re feeding 20 people, or your wives are fighting, or you never get to see any of them because you’re too busy trying to desperately make money. 

“The Principal is a beautiful thing.” His dad says, “Outsiders perspectives of us does not change the Lord’s word. That’s the influence of Satan.” 

Scott laughs, actually laughs, “If not wanting to live the principal is evil, then I guess I’m evil ‘cause I’m not doin’ it.” 

That night, Mother Melissa cries in her room for a long time, and Scott is too busy getting ice cream with Allison to hear it. Stiles isn’t. He’s there, and he hears it all. He hears her weep, gasping out the words, “he’s going to go to Hell” through the paper thin wall that separates their bedrooms. 

It’s that night that Stiles resigns himself to living the principal. Not for himself, not for his dad, not for Mother Melissa, but for his mom -- fear convincing him that if he doesn’t live the principal, he’ll never see her again. 

***

Of course, because fuck Stiles and his entire life, Allison’s best friend is Lydia Martin. So, that means that she’s suddenly in his universe -- not necessarily in his solar system, but in his universe and that’s honestly close enough. 

He’s had a crush on Lydia since he was 7, so more than half his life, which is kind of ridiculous. She’s bossy, and she knows what she wants, and she’s the polar opposite of anyone in the church.

Allison outs her aunt one day at lunch -- she leaves Stiles and Scott out of it, but she basically talks about the ‘sister wife cult’ her aunt joined.   
“I would never do something like that.” Lydia says, and Stiles has to leave the table to hide his hurt -- even though it’s stupid, and she’d never go for him anyway. 

***

Stiles is 16 when Kate and his dad get married. She moves into their house, into his mom’s old room, and it feels tense for a long time. Everyone has to shift their schedules, their lives, to accommodate another person in them. 

Mother Melissa has a hard time -- everyone can tell. It’s evident in the way she loses it over the little things, or pulls extra shifts at work on his dad and Kate’s nights, or the way she’s always fake pleasant with Kate. Stiles kind of gets it -- he’d be pissed if he had to live in a house with Jackson. But, he also doesn’t, not really. He can’t, because he would leave and Mother Melissa doesn’t. 

Kate brings a chaotic sort of energy with her. She works a lot, she works out a lot, she’s hyper-aware of everything and it puts Stiles on edge anytime he’s with her. 

***  
Their parents meet Allison at the wedding, but the first time she really comes over is a month later. She’s coming over as Scott’s girlfriend, and no one can believe their parents have finally gotten to a place where they’re okay enough with it to sit down at a civil meal. 

Stiles reasons that his dad kind of has to be -- he can’t exactly have an agenda against his wife’s niece. 

They don’t give them their blessing, but it’s civil enough. 

Afterward, while Kate is seeing her niece out, their dad pulls Scott aside and makes it clear that he should be focusing his energy on the church and leaving his heart open to the Lord. He reminds him that the principle is the way. 

***

A year after his dad and Kate get married, they announce that they’re having a baby. 

Scott and Stiles will have a sibling that they’re basically old enough to be the father of, and it’s so weird. It’s normal in the church, but it’s weird in their home because the age gap is huge. Most plural families are huge -- his is tiny in comparison.

Kate and his dad are over the moon -- Mother Melissa is not. She’s always wanted more kids of her own. It feels unfair that Kate just gets to have it so easily. 

***

Scott and Allison break up on a Tuesday. 

On Friday, his dad says, “This is the Lord’s way, Scott. He’s bringing you back to your faith.” 

“Allison or no Allison, I’m not being a fucking plig.” Scott says, and it feels like a punch. Stiles has only ever had that word used against him, by other people -- people outside the church. 

“Watch it!” Their dad says. 

“No! We’ve talked about this, I’ve told you the truth, and you refuse to listen. That’s not my fault,” Scott says, shaking his head, “It’s time for you to accept it.” 

“Scott, please,” Melissa says, “Reconsider.” 

“No, Mom.” Scott says, “I won’t. This isn’t what I want.”

Kate is angry for a different reason, Allison is her niece, and she says, “Maybe that's for the best.”

“What?” His dad says, looking at his new wife, “What do you mean?” 

“I’m just saying,” Kate says, hand on her belly. She’s due anyday. “If Scott can’t handle one high school girlfriend, then he probably can’t handle several wives.”

“Now, you wait-” Melissa says, before Kate cuts her off. 

“It takes a special kind of man to live this life, and maybe Scott just doesn’t have it.” 

***

Mother Melissa and Kate don’t speak for a long time, until they bring baby Navy home. She’s tiny, and sweet, and Kate looks like hell so Mother Melissa takes pity. 

Stiles holds her while Kate showers, and she’s so peaceful -- tiny, and warm with a head of dark brown hair. It’s weird to have a sister, suddenly. She doesn’t feel like a sister -- this isn’t someone that Stiles will tease, or pull pranks on, but he feels immensely protective. Maybe it’s the age gap, maybe it’s because she’s so small -- he’s not sure. 

Stiles wishes his mom could be there. She loved babies. 

***

They graduate in a month, which is insane. 

They’re both officially adults -- sort of. Legally, adults. Financially and probably mentally, still kids. 

Stiles has picked up more responsibility in the church, and not because he necessarily wanted to, but because he really had nothing else to do. Scott was dating this girl named Kira, so he was busy. He’d been taking AP classes his entire high school career, so now he only had half days, and let's all just face it -- warming the lacrosse bench didn’t exactly take up a lot of his time. 

Maybe he should’ve realized by spending more time at church that he’d be more likely to get noticed by someone at church, and then it would be more likely that someone would bring him up to the leaders because they wanted to court him, but he didn’t. Because he’s Stiles, and he’d half convinced himself that he’d never half to actually follow through with polygamy because he would never be able to get one girl to want him let alone several. But, alas, here he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been sitting in my drafts for about 3.5 years. 
> 
> It's made to have 4/5 chapters. All of the chapters are outlined, but only this one is completed. Depending on the interest level for this fic, I'll try to write the rest of the chapters -- just bare with me. I'm a little rusty. 
> 
> This fic is heavy, but not dark. it's written from a consensual perspective, and that's why it's tagged as such,


End file.
